1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aromatic vinyl ether compounds which are useful, for example, as monomers for cationic (co-) polymerization (cationic polymerization curing agents) and as raw materials for other polymers, pharmaceutical preparations, and agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Epoxy resins have been conventionally used as monomers for cationic (co-)polymerization (cationic polymerization curing agents). Polymers prepared by using epoxy resins as cationic polymerization curing agents exhibit excellent adhesion and high thermal resistance. However, the epoxy resins have low cationic curing capability and exhibit very high toxicity. Accordingly, vinyl ether compounds having low toxicity and high curing capability have come to attention as cationic polymerization curing agents. Such vinyl ether compounds can be found, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-33711. However, sufficient varieties of such vinyl ether compounds have not yet been provided, and those now available are expensive. Demands have therefore been made on development of novel vinyl ether compounds.